


Драбблы и мини с ЗФБ-2015

by Bathilda



Series: Истории-малышки [11]
Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: Multi, Слеш, Юмор, гет, джен, драма, кроссовер, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов и мини с ЗФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Айкидо без правил

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мурлыча, Данка Крысь

 

**Название:** Айкидо без правил

**Автор** ** :  ** Amiranda (a.k.a. Bathilda)

**Бета:** Мурлыча, Данка Крысь

**Размер:** драббл (180 слов)

**Пейринг/персонажи:** Милко/Урядов

**Категория:** слэш

**Жанр** :юмор

**Рейтинг** :PG-13

**Краткое содержание:** Недооценивать противника так же опасно, как переоценивать свои силы. 

 

— Горизонты, Жорик, надо расширять с умом, — лениво сказал Милко, повязывая на шею шелковый шарф.

В ответ Урядов, лежавший на животе, уткнувшись лицом в согнутый локоть, вывернул руку и показал ему средний палец.

— Не думал, что у некоторых кризис среднего возраста наступает почти в старости, — продолжил Милко. — Надеюсь, мне это не грозит. Старость, я имею в виду. Мой кризис, судя по всему, уже настал, раз я согласился на твое предложение.

Урядов пробормотал что-то невнятное, но общий смысл Милко уловил.

— Да брось, — снисходительно сказал он, и присев на корточки, похлопал Урядова по голой спине. — Я это уже слышал. «Хочу попробовать что—то новенькое», «ничего не боюсь», «да у меня черный пояс по айкидо!» А у меня — детство, проведенное в деревне, где верхом красоты считали чистое белье. Я чемпион боев без правил, дорогой мой. Но... — тут он наклонился еще ниже и прошептал: — Если снова захочешь попробовать побыть сверху — стоит только сказать. Я все равно выиграю, а сегодня было весело, так что я не прочь повторить.

И, потрепав Урядова на прощание по плечу, Милко вышел из комнаты, довольно мурлыча себе что-то под нос.

 


	2. Броня

 

 **Название:** Броня

 **Автор** **:** Amiranda (a.k.a. Bathilda)

 **Бета:** Мурлыча, Данка Крысь

 **Размер:** драббл (466 слов)

 **Пейринг/персонажи:** Катя

 **Категория:** джен

 **Жанр:** драма

 **Рейтинг:** PG-13

 **Краткое содержание:** Она могла бы стать прекрасным лебедем, но предпочла остаться гадким утенком

 **Примечание:** написано по заявке: "А можно юность и детство Катьки? С железным обоснуем, почему вполне адекватная, нормально одевающаяся и прилично выглядящая женщина Елена Санна одевала свою единственную и любимую дочь в такие странные тряпки"

 

Когда это случается в первый раз, Катя не знает, что делать. Она буквально застывает на месте, чувствуя, как ее лицо заливает краска стыда. Пошевелиться, возмутиться, отстраниться ‒ все это кажется таким простым, но почему-то Катя просто молча стоит, не двигаясь, пока рука мужчины сжимает ее ягодицу. Когда автобус притормаживает, Катя отмирает и буквально выскакивает наружу, расталкивая недовольных людей. Выходить ей нужно было только через четыре остановки, но она ни за что не смогла бы оставаться дольше в этом автобусе. Катя садится на скамейку, ее трясет. Минут через десять она встает и решительно переходит на другую сторону улицы: сегодня она, примерная ученица и послушная дочь, впервые решает прогулять шахматную секцию.

 

Через полгода она бросает шахматную секцию навсегда. Родители, конечно, спрашивают, почему, и Катя искусно, что на нее не похоже, врет, что шахматы мешают ей учиться, отнимают слишком много времени. Ведь в следующем году она переходит в десятый класс, надо подналечь на учебу, чтобы точно получить золотую медаль. Родителей это объяснение устраивает. (Хорошо еще, что музыкальную школу она закончила в прошлом году – ее бросить так просто родители не дали бы.)

 

Рассказать, что она до смерти, иногда едва ли не в прямом смысле слова, устала, что ее лапают незнакомые мужчины, она не может. Не может, и все тут. Но разве она виновата в том, что у нее первой из класса выросла грудь и появились пышные бедра, которые она сама считала толстыми? В том, что ее трогают, гладят, мнут ‒ и все это незаметно, посреди равнодушной и ничего не замечающей толпы? Каждый раз при этом к горлу у нее подступает тошнота, и хочется завопить, вцепиться в эти самодовольные лица с масляно блестящими глазами, но Катя не в силах этого сделать. Она лишь стоит и терпит, сжав зубы. Мысль о том, чтобы устроить скандал, кажется не менее ужасной, чем то, что происходит.

 

Это случается не только в автобусах, и Катя учится планировать свой день так, чтобы поменьше оказываться в общественном транспорте и вообще среди людей. Она много ходит пешком и начинает кутаться в бесформенную одежду, которая скрывает ее фигуру. Это немного, но помогает. Она не красится не потому, что этого не одобряет папа, но чтобы не привлекать нежелательного внимания. Она стягивает волосы в тугой узел на затылке, ведь что может быть скучнее и непривлекательнее девушки непонятной пучкулькой на голове? Она не хочет исправлять кривые зубы, отмахивается от предложений мамы купить какое-нибудь красивое платье и раз за разом влезает в одежду, которую покупает на карманные деньги в секонд-хэндах. Мама не сдается, но Катя убирает купленные ей молодежные юбки и блузки на самую дальнюю полку и врет, что они уже вышли из моды.

 

Удивленно-брезгливые взгляды окружающих сносить легче, чем домогательства.

 

После окончания школы становится легче. Ее никто не трогает, или даже наоборот, сторонятся, но Катя не перестает выходить каждый день из дома, надев броню собственной некрасивости. Только так мир кажется ей относительно безопасным местом.


	3. О вреде моды

**Название:** О вреде моды

 **Автор** : Amiranda (a.k.a. Bathilda)

 **Бета:** Мурлыча, Данка Крысь

 **Размер:** драббл (506 слов)

 **Пейринг/персонажи** : Андрей, Роман, Катя

 **Категория:** джен

 **Жанр:** юмор, кроссовер

 **Рейтинг:** PG-13

 **Краткое содержание:** Если бы Андрей Жданов сверкал на солнце

 **Примечание:** Из цикла "Что было бы, если..." ****

— Ненавижу лето, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, сказал Роман, крутясь у зеркала.

— Говорят, на Аляске есть место, где солнца не видно триста четыре дня в году из-за сильной облачности, — ответила Катя. — Подождите, вот здесь.

Роман замер, и Катя помазала ему за ухом тональным кремом, а затем припудрила это место.

— Вроде все, — сказала она.

— Слава богу! И нет, я не хочу на Аляску, там холодно, скучно и передвигаться можно только на собаках, а я их не люблю.

— Человечество давно уже изобрело машины и снегоходы. К тому же, у вас есть ноги.

— Мои ноги созданы не для этого! — возмутился Роман, поправляя воротник рубашки. — Нашли где и когда устраивать деловой обед, — проворчал он, имея в виду партнеров «Зималетто». Потенциальных и очень перспективных партнеров. — Летним днем в ресторане под открытом небом — кошмар какой-то.

Катя хотела было сказать, что назвался груздем — полезай в кузов, в смысле, захотел руководить компанией — будь готов ко всему, но промолчала. Чего уж теперь об этом говорить.

— Андрей, ты там скоро? — спросил Роман, повысив голос. — Нам уже пора, опаздываем.

— Идите без меня, — раздался из-за неплотно прикрытой двери приглушенный голос Жданова.

Роман с Катей переглянулись.

— Без тебя мы там никому не нужны, — сказал Роман. — Ничего не вышло? Не беда, сейчас мы тебя замаскируем, как меня, и никто ничего не заметит. Давай, иди сюда.

— Нет, — отрезал Жданов.

— Тогда я сам к тебе сейчас приду, — жизнерадостно сказал Роман.

Отвязаться от Романа Малиновского, когда он на чем-то настаивал, было почти невозможно, Катя уже успела в этом убедиться. Жданову это тем более было известно, и потому через пару секунд дверь конференц-зала открылась.

Катя невольно прижала руку ко рту, а Роман сначала охнул, а затем расхохотался.

— Извини, — сквозь смех выговорил он, глядя на мрачного друга, — просто ты очень похож на карту Европы.

Катя пригляделась — и впрямь, на щеке Андрея можно было различить Францию, а на подбородке — Италию.

— Не смешно, — буркнул Жданов.

— Очень даже смешно, — возразил Роман. — То есть, конечно, я тебе сочувствую, но видел бы ты себя…

Он снова рассмеялся.

— Я видел, — кисло сказал Андрей.

— Да, кажется, нам все же придется ехать без тебя. Ничего, мы скажем, что ты заболел. Острый приступ европеизма.

Андрей взял со стола тяжеленную статуэтку орлицы, — Катя как-то раз безуспешно пыталась сдвинуть ее, чтобы вытереть случайно пролитый чай — и швырнул в Романа. Слегка рисуясь мгновенной реакцией и нечеловеческой силой, Роман грациозно поймал ее одной рукой.

— Ладно, прости, прости. В общем, мы пошли, а ты пока ищи, чем можно смыть эту красоту. Вот видишь, если бы ты придерживался аристократической бледности, как я, все было бы нормально, — сказал Роман. — А то все: «Я попробую автозагар, это проще…» Старый друг лучше новых двух, между прочим. Пудру, вон, еще в Древнем Египте изобрели, а этот твой автозагар — новомодная химия.

— Да, автозагар! — взорвался Андрей. — Меня уже достало, что каждый встречный гей, даже Милко, приглашает меня на свидания, замечая на мне тонну макияжа.

— Радуйся, что ты такой неотразимый для лиц обоих полов, — фыркнул Роман. — Все, пока; увидимся позже. Удачи.

Роман вышел в коридор, взяв Катю под руку. А Катя подумала о том, как нелегко быть сверкающим на солнце вампиром, желающим управлять крупной фирмой.


	4. О женском коварстве

 

**Название:** О женском коварстве

**Автор** ** : ** Amiranda (a.k.a. Bathilda)

**Бета:** Мурлыча, Данка Крысь

**Размер:** драббл (877 слов)

**Пейринг/персонажи:** Андрей, Роман, Катя, Александр, Хмелин

**Категория:** джен

**Жанр:** приключения, кроссовер

**Рейтинг:** PG-13

**Примечание:** Из цикла "Что было бы, если..."

**Краткое содержание** : Если бы Андрей Жданов был гениальным детективом

 

По правде говоря, я почти потерял надежду на то, что нам с Андреем удастся выбраться живыми из этого переплета. Впервые с того момента, как я познакомился с моим гениальным другом, он был беспомощен и растерян перед лицом преступника, вторгшегося к нам в дом, и не мог обезвредить его. Что ж, следовало ожидать, что такой день рано или поздно настанет, ведь даже Андрей не был всесильным. Однако я все же уповал на милость судьбы, которая была так благосклонна к нам прежде и не раз чудом спасала от верной смерти.

— Позовите-ка вашу служанку, я хотел бы выпить чаю, — с поразительной наглостью заявил Хмелин.

— Не смейте ее трогать! — с яростью заявил Андрей, который не терпел мысли о том, чтобы в ходе его расследований страдали невинные люди.

Поистине, перед лицом возможной смерти люди порой ведут себя странно. Я, например, не нашел ничего лучше, как возразить:

— Она не служанка, она наша домовладелица.

— А есть разница? — ухмыльнулся Хмелин, и пришлось признать, что в чем-то он был прав. — Не волнуйтесь, мне она не нужна. Она не пострадает, если, конечно, вы проявите благоразумие и не станете совершать глупостей. А уж после чая поговорим о деле.

И он перевел взгляд на свою руку, лежавшую на взрывном устройстве — одно движение пальца и, как я уже писал, все мы окажемся в мире ином.

— Катерина Валерьевна, сделайте нам чаю, — крикнул Андрей так громко, что я даже вздрогнул и испугался, что Хмелин от неожиданности случайно нажмет на кнопку. Но нет, обошлось.

— Я вам не служанка, — отозвалась Катерина Валерьевна, но, как обычно, поднялась к нам минут через пятнадцать с подносом.

В ожидании чая Андрей и Хмелин сверлили друг друга взглядами и, клянусь, мне показалось, что оба ни разу не моргнули!

Катерина Валерьевна с неласковым видом поставила поднос на столик так, что чашки жалобно звякнули, и по обыкновению предупредила:

— Это в последний раз, Андрей Павлович.

— Конечно, Катерина Валерьевна. Спасибо.

Она ушла, а я машинально разлил чай, как делал это множество раз, когда к Андрею приходили клиенты.

— У вашей служанки получается отличный чай, — сделав глоток, заметил Хмелин.

Андрей скрипнул зубами, но ничего не ответил.

Я также пригубил ароматный «Эрл Грей» — единственный сорт, который любил Андрей, — и, выпив полчашки, понял, что меня начинает клонить в сон. Я еще успел подумать, что это весьма несвойственная мне реакция на стресс, прежде чем заснуть.

Проснулся я от того, что кто-то хлопал меня по плечу.

— Роман, Роман, да просыпайтесь же, полно спать, мы и так пропустили все самое интересное.

Я узнал голос — он принадлежал Андрею, — и тут же, хоть и с большим трудом, открыл глаза, чтобы прийти на помощь другу, если это необходимо. Тем более, что уже через секунду я вспомнил обстоятельства, при которых заснул. Нам все еще могла грозить опасность!

Но, к счастью, все уже было позади. Екатерина Валерьевна, как я с изумлением услышал, подала нам чай с быстродействующим снотворным, которое изъятое (чего?) ею у Андрея после того, как он в последний раз экспериментировал на бедняге Биме. К моменту моего пробуждения вызванные Екатериной Валерьевной полицейские уже увезли Хмелина. Детектив-инспектор Воропаев остался, чтобы взять у нас показания.

— Но как вы догадались, что Хмелин — преступник? — живо поинтересовался Андрей. — Он ведь ничем не выдал себя.

И впрямь, тот положил взрывное устройство рядом с собой и прикрыл полой пиджака, чтобы Екатерина Валерьевна его не заметила. Руку он держал в кармане, чтобы в случае необходимости мгновенно нажать на кнопку детонатора. Сторонний наблюдатель и не подумал бы, что он — убийца, которому уже нечего было терять. Он с легкостью убил бы и себя, и нас, если бы не получил документов, компрометирующих его. Я мельком подумал, как нам повезло, что кнопка не сработала, когда Хмелин заснул, не вынимая руку из кармана.

Екатерина Валерьевна, сидевшая напротив нас с Андреем, покраснела и опустила голову.

— Я и не знала, — пробормотала она.

— Как так? — изумился детектив-инспектор Воропаев. — Зачем же вы тогда хотели усыпить Жданова и Малиновского? Я понимаю, как вы, должно быть, от них устали, особенно от Жданова, но, право, я от вас такого не ожидал.

Этот вопрос волновал и нас с Андреем.

— Я всего лишь хотела убраться, — вздернув вдруг подбородок заявила Катерина Валерьевна, по всей видимости, уже не чувствуя себя столь виноватой, как минуту назад. — Взрослые, уважаемые люди, а развели настоящий свинарник! В первую очередь вы, Андрей Павлович. Вы посмотрите: всюду бумаги, ваш табак, сигары Романа Дмитриевича, ваш виски, ваши эксперименты, листья фикуса — всего его беднягу оборвали в задумчивости. Перед людьми, что к вам приходят, стыдно. А вы не только сами не убираетесь, сколько я вас ни просила, но и мне не даете. Вот я и решила, что пока вы поспите, я наведу тут порядок. Я уже приготовилась, а тут к вам этот мужчина пришел. Но он мне очень напряженным показался, да и непохоже было, что у него срочное дело, и я рассудила, что вреда не будет, если он тоже с вами поспит. А потом я увидела бомбу и послала за детективом-инспектором.

На скулах Андрея появился отчетливый румянец, а Воропаев, хихикнув, сказал мне:

— Когда будете описывать это дело, не забудьте признаться, что опасный преступник был обезврежен исключительно благодаря неряшливости вашего друга. И, разумеется, благодаря Екатерине Валерьевне.

Не скажу, что после этого Андрей стал намного аккуратнее, однако же он стал позволять Екатерине Валерьевне время от времени наводить у него порядок, и даже отдал ей фикус, чтобы сохранить его в целости и невредимости. Фикус этот впоследствии сыграл важную роль в нахождении Андреем личного счастья, но это уже совсем другая история.


	5. О подозрительных секретаршах

  **Название:** О подозрительных секретаршах

**Автор** ** : ** Amiranda (a.k.a. Bathilda)

**Бета:** Мурлыча, Данка Крысь

**Размер:** драббл (577 слов)

**Пейринг/персонажи** : Андрей, Катя, Рома>

**Категория:** джен

**Жанр:** юмор, кроссовер

**Рейтинг:** PG-13

**Краткое содержание:** Если бы Андрей Жданов был гением, миллионером, плейбоем и филантропом.

**Примечание:** Из цикла "Что было бы, если..."

— Ты что делаешь? — возмутился Андрей, увидев, как Катя сидит за его компьютером, пароль от которого знали только он сам и Малиновский, и деловито стучит по клавиатуре.

— Добрый вечер, Андрей Павлович, — бесстрастно сказала Катя. — Поскольку мои последние письма — последние десять писем, если точнее, — до вас по какой-то необъяснимой причине явно не дошли, я сочла необходимым лично доставить вам ваше расписание на предстоящую неделю. Оно у вас файлом на рабочем столе, картинкой в качестве заставки и в почтовом ящике. Кстати, как ни странно, мои предыдущие письма оказались в удаленных, думаю, вам надо проверить почту на вирусы.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня стоит моя собственная операционка, вирусов там не может быть по определению, — негодуя, напомнил Андрей. — Малиновский, почему ты пустил ее за мой компьютер?

МАЛИНОВСКИЙ — «мой автономный личный интеллектуальный независимый обучаемый высокофункциональный слуга, компаньон и Йорик», он же искусственный интеллект, созданный Андреем, — сказал с явной ехидцей:

— Если бы Екатерина Валерьевна делала что-то, способное навредить тебе, я, конечно же, принял бы меры.

Андрей решил, что, когда у него будет время, он непременно уберет из Малиновского способность язвить, насмехаться и злорадствовать.

— А зачем ты?.. А, неважно.

«Сейчас же поменяю пароль», — подумал он.

Катя встала из-за стола и протянула Андрею стопку документов.

— Это контракт с «Никамодой», вы должны его подписать здесь, здесь и вот здесь. Отлично… нет, еще одну подпись здесь. Да, теперь все. Это — план проведения «Экспо-Зималетто», два варианта, вы должны одобрить один из них до завтра. Это — проекты нового небоскреба «Зималетто», я также сбросила их вам в отдельную папку на рабочем столе и в почтовый ящик. А это — ваше расписание.

Андрей взял последнюю бумагу из протянутых ему Катей и, пробежав ее глазами, положил на стол, на край которого присел, чтобы подписать документы.

— И все?

— Вообще-то нет. — Катя поправила очки и продолжила: — У вас ошибка в формуле расчета максимальной нагрузки на ускорители, выпала переменная.

— Что-о-о?..

— В пятой строке сверху, — уточнила Катя. — Я бы не хотела искать новую работу, меня вполне устраивает «Зималетто», а Воропаев меня точно уволит, если возглавит компанию, когда вы упадете и разобьетесь, пытаясь долететь до стратосферы на неисправных двигателях. Исправьте формулу, пожалуйста.

Андрей некоторое время молча смотрел на нее, затем подошел поближе, положил руки ей на плечи и сказал проникновенно, глядя ей в глаза:

— Катерина, скажи честно: чей ты шпион? Не бойся, я тебя не сдам… просто попробую перевербовать.

Катя тяжело вздохнула.

— Во-первых, хорошего шпиона вам никогда не перевербовать. А во-вторых… Андрей Павлович, вы же меня наняли, чтобы позлить Киру Юрьевну, даже не глядя в мое резюме.

— И ни разу об этом не пожалел, заметь, — гордясь своей проницательностью, отозвался Андрей. — А что, там сказано, на кого ты шпионишь, по принципу «честность — лучшая политика»?

— А вы посмотрите и узнаете, — порекомендовала Катя. — Совет директоров во вторник в десять, явка обязательна.

И она вышла из мастерской Андрея, прижимая к груди подписанный контракт.

После ее ухода Андрей первым делом проверил формулу, хлопнул себя с досадой по лбу и исправил ошибку. Затем он нашел в недрах почты Катино резюме и выяснил, что помимо экономического у нее имелось еще и инженерное образование. Наконец, задумчиво покрутившись на стуле, он сказал:

— Малиновский, увеличь зарплату Катерины на двадцать… нет, на пятьдесят процентов.

— Распоряжение отправлено.

— Молодец. Теперь сделай копию проекта «Адам-1», озаглавь новый проект «Ева-1» и измени чертежи оболочки с учетом женской анатомии.

— Я запустил расчеты. Предположительное время окончания 14.23. Размер груди третий.

— Четвертый, Малиновский, четвертый, — поправил его Андрей и довольно потер руки.

Теперь ему точно будет нескучно. В конце концов, спасать мир в костюме Железного человека гораздо веселее в компании умной Железной Леди. С четвертым размером груди.


	6. Спасение утопающих

  **Название:** Спасение утопающих

** Автор ** ** : ** Amiranda (a.k.a. Bathilda)

** Бета: ** Мурлыча, Данка Крысь

** Размер: ** драббл (633 слова)

** Пейринг/персонажи ** : Милко, Роман, Андрей

** Категория: ** джен

** Жанр: ** юмор

** Рейтинг: ** PG-13

** Краткое содержание: ** Как одно случайное событие может перевернуть ход истории… если не мировой, то хотя бы одной отдельно взятой фирмы

** Примечание: ** написано по заявке: «Хочется про Милко, да) что-нибудь с юмором с шутками-прибаутками) и офигевающим Малиной на заднем плане.»

Милко был нервным. И это выражаясь политкорректно. Ну, а если говорить прямо, то он был истериком. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что он смертельно оскорбился, когда на его ориентацию более чем невежливо указали двое подвыпивших коротко стриженых молодчика. «А вечер мог бы быть таким приятным», — мысленно вздохнул Роман, готовясь к скандалу. Они с Андреем и Милко неплохо проводили время в клубе в ожидании Киры и Кристины, пока громкий манерный голос «великого дизайнера» не привлек внимание расположившихся за соседним столиком качков. Роман даже испытал легкое чувство ностальгии, глядя на них, — они были приветом из далеких девяностых, чудом уцелевшим до сегодняшнего дня. Впрочем, ностальгия быстро сменилась обреченностью: драться Роман не любил, но судя по тому, с каким блеском в глазах вскочил на ноги Милко, придется.

Ответ Милко, длинный и витиеватый, сводился к тому, что парни перепутали клуб с клиникой для изучения людей с патологией развития мозга. Переварив это заумное оскорбление, парни ринулись в бой.

— Я чуть не сломал руку! — пожаловался Милко, когда они уже сидели на лавочке возле клуба — никто не любил дебоширов, даже если они сражались за правое дело. Хорошо еще, что парней охрана уже затолкала в дежурившее на улице такси. — Это была бы страшная трагедия для всего мира моды. Да что там моды, для мира вообще! Это кошмар какой-то! Мои руки — это бесценная ценность.

И он осторожно подул на сбитые костяшки одной руки, обернув своим шарфом вторую, по которой пришелся удар стулом. К счастью, по касательной.

— Ну конечно, — пробормотал Андрей себе под нос, стараясь, чтобы Милко его не услышал. — Хорошо, что Кира с Кристиной так задерживаются.

Он все еще находился под впечатлением от произошедшего. Малиновский, в общем-то, тоже. Пока Андрей сидел в прострации, Роман пододвинулся поближе к Милко и спросил задушевным тоном: 

— Милко, друг мой, открой мне страшную тайну: ты воспитанник ниндзя, сбежавший от суровой дисциплины в мир моды и наслаждений? Или ты подрабатываешь вышибалой в гей-клубе? Выступаешь в боях без правил? Или практикуешь БДСМ? 

Да, Роман признавал, что был любопытен, порой не в меру, но обычно его инстинкт самосохранения оказывался сильнее по-настоящему неуместного любопытства. Сейчас, однако, этот инстинкт дал сбой: спрашивать такое у человека, который только что с легкостью расправился с двумя крепкими парнями, было неблагоразумно.

— Я учился самозащите, — рассеянно отозвался Милко, баюкая замотанную руку. — От варваров, критиков и завистливых конкурентов.

— У Чака Норриса? Я тоже хочу. Дай контакты этого гуру, и… 

— У своего бойфренда. Вот, кстати, и он.

Милко встал и направился к остановившейся у обочины машине, из которой вышел мужчина, больше всего напоминавший пресловутый двустворчатый шкаф. С антресолями.

— Ты совсем не торопился! — наставив на него палец, возмущенно сказал Милко. — Меня могли покалечить или убить, а ты даже не поспешил мне на помощь!

— Я…

— Я давно знал, что ты хочешь меня бросить, но ждать, когда меня убьют, это подло!

— Да ты отправил смс всего…

— Ничего не хочу слышать!

— Он что, с ума сошел? — тихо спросил Андрей, глядя на истерящего Милко.

И в самом деле, злить своего бойфренда, эту человекообразную гориллу в центнер весом, было небезопасно. Тот еще пару минут бесстрастно послушал Милко, а затем, обхватив лапищей его затылок, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

— Живой, — удовлетворенно кивнул он через какое-то время, отстранившись от притихшего Милко. — Поехали, что ли. Я сюда так гнал, что до сих пор адреналин зашкаливает. А это вредно для организма. Надо поправить дело.

Он многозначительно подмигнул Милко, и Роман поперхнулся минералкой, купленной в соседнем кафе.

— Ты еще хочешь уметь драться, как я? Он может тебя научить, да, милый? — спросил Милко, обняв бойфренда за талию. Роман, кашляя, покачал головой. 

— А то давай, — пробасил «милый», и Малиновский на всякий случай отошел на пару шагов назад. — Ну, как знаешь.

В его голосе явственно звучало веселье.

Они с Милко сели в машину, и через секунду их и след простыл.

Роман многозначительно посмотрел на Андрея и поинтересовался:

— Ты все еще хочешь шить коллекцию из синтетики?

— Пожалуй, нужно корректировать бизнес-план, — мрачно отозвался Жданов.


	7. Цветы жизни

 

 **Название:** Цветы жизни

 **Автор** **:** Amiranda (a.k.a. Bathilda)

 **Бета:** Мурлыча, Данка Крысь

 **Размер:** драббл (782 слова)

 **Пейринг/персонажи:** Даша Жданова

 **Категория:** джен

 **Жанр** : флафф, семья

 **Рейтинг** : G

 **Краткое содержание:** Дети ‒ цветы жизни, и иногда полезно дать им побыть сорняками и позволить расти самим по себе.

 

 

**Семейные гены**

 

_«Вопросы крови – самые сложные вопросы в мире!» (с)_

 

 

— На Андрюшу, — непреклонным тоном заявила Маргарита Рудольфовна. — У нее его глаза.

— Нет, у нее глаза Катеньки, — мягко, но без тени сомнения возразила Елена Александровна. — И ее нос.

— Нос, может, быть, и Катин, — пришлось признать Маргарите Рудольфовне, — а вот подбородок — точно Андрея.

Спор этот повторялся из года в год и сейчас шел по второму кругу.

«Убит. Ранен. Полк, стройся! Полк, прячься! Достать пистолеты!» — пятилетняя Даша сидела на ковре и, не слушая взрослых, с упоением играла деревянными солдатиками. Она точно знала, что больше всего похожа на дедушку Валеру. Он всегда говорил внучке, что Пушкаревы не сдаются, а папа — что Ждановы всегда добиваются, чего хотят. И Даша, которая была и Ждановой, и Пушкаревой, не сомневалась, что когда вырастет, обязательно станет полковником, как дедушка Валера. А потом она будет командовать целой армией, завоюет весь мир, будет есть на обед только бутерброды с вареньем и ни за что не наденет ни одного платья, которые так любит дарить ей бабушка Маргарита!

 

 

**Семейные ценности**

 

_«Какая гадость эта ваша заливная рыба!» (с)_

 

Пока мама хлопала кашляющего дядю Колю по спине и предлагала ему воды, а папа, чьи плечи мелко тряслись, сидел, закрыв лицо руками, Даша украдкой стащила с тарелки кусочек колбасы и отдала сидевшему под столом добродушному соседскому Полкану, который свободно разгуливал по всему поселку. Взрослые иногда бывают такими странными! Хотя, похоже, они сказали правду и не сердятся на нее. Где-то в глубине души Даша была даже рада, что призналась им, почему укусила Вовку. Ей с самой пятницы, когда это произошло, не терпелось рассказать, какой Вовка дурак и приставала. Сам виноват, зачем он твердил, что женится на ней, когда вырастет? Она же ему сказала, что женится на другом, а он все «нет, на мне, нет, на мне», вот Даша и не выдержала. А воспиталка наябедничала родителям. Ну и ладно, зато Вовка больше не будет к ней приставать. Правда, может, не стоило говорить родителям, что когда она вырастет, то поженится с дядей Колей, сюрприз был бы, но теперь уже поздно.

— А почему именно с дядей Колей? — каким-то чудным голосом спросил папа, вытирая глаза.

А дядя Коля снова закашлялся, подавившись водой, которую налила ему мама. Нет, до чего же глупыми бывают иногда эти взрослые!

— Потому что тогда он будет есть за меня борщ, печенку, запеканку и помидоры, которые я ненавижу, — терпеливо, как маленькому, объяснила Даша папе и, воспользовавшись тем, что мама уткнулась лицом ему в плечо, бросила Полкану еще кусочек колбасы.

Она-то точно не станет такой странной и глупой! И, так уж и быть, будет есть кабачки, которые она тоже недолюбливала. Ведь нельзя же так сильно мучить дядю Колю, даже он не сможет съесть столько гадости в одиночку.

 

 

**Семейные радости**

 

_«Поздно, папа, поздно: я дала слово». (с)_

 

— Мам, пап, я на свидание, — сообщила Даша, появляясь на кухне с рюкзаком за плечами. — С ночевкой. Вернусь завтра вечером.

Андрей только вздохнул, не отрываясь от планшета, а Катя спросила, поставив на стол кружку c чаем:

— Даже не поужинаешь?

— Не, по дороге что-нибудь перекусим. Все, я побежала. Пока!

Она чмокнула в щеку маму, поцеловала отца, по-прежнему делающего вид, что не замечает ее, и ушла.

— Может, все-таки… — начал было Андрей, услышав, как хлопнула входная дверь, но Катя перебила его:

— Поздно. И хватит уже вести себя, как обиженный ребенок. На нее все равно это не действует, а ты себе так только язву заработаешь. Мы с тобой это уже обсуждали: она достаточно взрослая, чтобы распоряжаться своей жизнью.

— Взрослая нашлась, — пробурчал Андрей, еще больше надувшись, но спорить не стал, прекрасно зная, что Катя права. — И вообще, я за парня переживаю.

— Ну, тут уж мы тем более ничего не можем сделать, — развела руками Катя и снова взяла кружку.

«Бедняга», — пробормотал себе под нос Андрей и вернулся к новостям, которые читал.

 

* * *

— Готов? — спросила Даша ждавшего ее на улице Илюшу. — Все взял?

— Да, — сразу на оба вопроса, но без энтузиазма в голосе ответил Илья.

— Отлично! Тогда поехали.

Хлопнув друга по плечу, Даша бросила рюкзак в багажник и села за руль.

— Четвертый прыжок, представляешь! — с нескрываемым восторгом воскликнула Даша. — Круто, правда? Скоро станешь настоящим парашютистом. Я же говорила, что сделаю из тебя человека!

— Угу, — все так же вяло отозвался Илья.

Воспитанный мамой и бабушкой, он уже сто раз пожалел, что набрался когда-то смелости и пригласил на свидание самую красивую, веселую и храбрую девушку в их группе. Но кто же знал, что она увлекается экстремальными видами спорта?!


	8. Эта странная жизнь

 

**Название:** Эта странная жизнь

**Автор** ** : ** Amiranda (a.k.a. Bathilda)

**Бета:** Мурлыча, Данка Крысь , LanaAkaRowan

**Размер:** мини (1812 слов)

**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Александр/Федя

**Категория:** слэш

**Жанр:** почти ПВП

**Рейтинг:** R

**Предупреждения:** даб-кон спойлер – якобы дабкон

**Краткое содержание:** Александр Воропаев не привык разбираться, кто прав, а кто виноват, а страдает из-за этого Федя.

 

— Случилось что? — спросил Потапкин, не успел Федя войти в холл. — Пришел вчера на ночную смену, смотрю — твой конь в гараже стоит, утром делал обход — он все там же. Сломался?

— Типун тебе на язык, — с фальшивой улыбкой и искренним возмущением отозвался Федя, подумав с тоской, что надо было ему все же идти через гараж, пусть для этого и пришлось бы обходить здание. — Мой коняга здоров и счастлив. Просто я вчера с друзьями встречался, не хотел мотоцикл у клуба оставлять, мало ли что.

— Ирод ты, Федор, — с напускной печалью сказал Потапкин. — Друзья, клуб… а мне до вечера здесь торчать, а потом опять на смену с утра пораньше.

— Ничего, и на твоей улице наступит когда-нибудь праздник, — пообещал Федя и пошел к лифтам.

— Смотрю, вы весело погуляли, — остановил его голос Потапкина. — Надеюсь, ты не остался в долгу.

— В смысле? — нахмурился Федя, старательно делая вид, что не понимает, о чем шла речь, и мысленно чертыхаясь.

— Ты еще скажи, что хромаешь, потому что с лестницы упал, — ухмыльнулся Потапкин. — Сцепились с кем?

— Да… Ты прав, весело погуляли, — после секундного размышления ответил Федя, криво улыбнувшись. — И да, я не остался в долгу, — гордо добавил он, ничуть не покривив душой.

Подмигнув Потапкину, он быстро пошел дальше, изо всех сил стараясь не хромать.

— Да чтоб я еще раз!.. — бормотал он себе под нос, идя по гаражу. — Да ни за что в жизни!

Его мотоцикл стоял точно там, где он его оставил накануне. «И что меня дернуло поставить его именно здесь?» — мысленно спросил себя Федя, тяжело вздохнув. Вот и делай после этого добрые дела…

* * *

А ведь он всего-то хотел вчера убедиться, что ему не показалось, и на боку BMW, возле которой он припарковался, действительно красовалась царапина. Только он присел тогда на корточки и провел пальцем по поцарапанной дверце, как услышал резкое:

— Что за?.. Ты что тут делаешь? Та-а-к…

Федя вздрогнул, поднял голову и сразу понял, что влип, даже будучи ни в чем не виноватым: выражение лица нависшего над ним Воропаева сулило неприятности.

— У вас тут… вот, — неловко сказал Федя, вставая на ноги.

О несносном характере Воропаева знало все «Зималетто», и меньше всего Феде хотелось попадать под горячую руку.

— Я вижу, — сквозь зубы ответил Воропаев, раздув ноздри. — Надеюсь, тебе есть, чем заплатить за ремонт.

— Что? Какой ремонт? Да я тут вообще ни при чем! — воскликнул Федя.

— Неужели? Считаешь меня идиотом? Я застал тебя на месте преступления, между прочим.

Федя хотел было предложить посмотреть записи с камер наблюдения, чтобы доказать, что он ни в чем не виноват, но потом вспомнил, как Потапкин жаловался, что они уже три дня как не работают. Про отсутствие страховки он вспоминать не хотел.

— Я…

Федя осекся, заметив, как пристально, не отрываясь смотрит на него Воропаев, и злость в его глазах смешана с чем-то непонятным, но пугающим. Федя невольно попятился. Воропаев больно вцепился ему в плечо, не давая уйти.

— Поехали, — скомандовал он, подтащив Федю к машине, — будешь отрабатывать долг.

Позже, вспоминая об этом, Федя недоумевал, почему не вырвался и не послал его к черту, и плевать на возможные последствия, включая потерю работы, — когда Воропаеву вожжа под хвост попадала, он на многое был способен. Однако тогда Федя покорно сел в машину, то и дело бросая на Воропаева испепеляющие взгляды, но не говоря ни слова. Бабка в детстве научила его не говорить ничего под горячую руку, а то хуже будет, и шрам от кипящего масла у него на плече был тому доказательством.

Мимо консьержа, точнее, мордастого охранника в своем подъезде Воропаев прошел, как мимо пустого места. Что, в общем-то, было настолько привычно, что даже успокаивало. Немного.

— Раздевайся, — бросил Воропаев, когда они зашли к нему в квартиру и остановились у кровати.

— Сдурел? — спросил Федя, от неожиданности перейдя на "ты", и едва удержался от того, чтобы, присвистнув, покрутить пальцем у виска.

Воропаев скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, всем своим видом давая понять, что не стоит ему перечить. Молчаливый Воропаев, который обычно за словом в карман не лез, откровенно пугал, в его молчании чувствовалось что-то зловещее, и Федя резко стащил с себя футболку, поражаясь самому себе. За футболкой последовали кроссовки и джинсы.

И почему он так легко подчинился? Нет, ну, то есть, понятно, почему, но все же?..

Воропаев подтолкнул его поближе к кровати, заставил сесть на край, надавив на плечи, и встал напротив, расставив ноги. Склонив голову, он с неприятной кривой усмешкой посмотрел на Федю и расстегнул ремень.

— Какая-то пустячная царапина, — заискивающе сказал Федя. — Я найду деньги, обещаю.

Вместо ответа Воропаев, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова, молча расстегнул ширинку, приспустил трусы и, положив руку Феде на затылок, уткнул того лицом в свой пах. Федя приглушенно охнул и подавил искушение впиться зубами в уже начавший наливаться кровью член, в который он упирался носом. Поколебавшись, Федя решил, что у него нет выбора, скривился и обхватил губами мягкую головку. «Задену зубами — прибьет!», — с истерическим весельем подумал он и вобрал в рот член, чувствуя, как тот твердеет у него на языке. Воропаев нетерпеливо качнул бедрами, и Федя, не выпуская изо рта еще не до конца вставший орган, провел языком по набухшей пульсирующей вене вдоль него. Пытаясь хоть как-то дышать, он плотнее сжал губы и подался вперед, пока почти не уткнулся носом в покрытый короткими волосками лобок. «Рыжий, рыжий, конопатый...», — промелькнула в голове у Феди неуместная мысль, но тут же исчезла, когда Воропаев сжал пальцы, пытаясь вцепиться в его короткие волосы, но лишь царапнул затылок. Федя подавил искушение провести в ответ зубами по нежной кожице, лишь судорожно стиснул руку, лежавшую на бедре Воропаева, и стал неторопливо двигать головой, посасывая член и время от времени исхитряясь щелкнуть языком по чувствительной уздечке. Ему помогало то, что он сам любил, когда ему отсасывали, и знал, что понравилось бы ему самому, будь он на месте Воропаева, черт бы того побрал. Ну, и, конечно, опыт, о котором он старался не распространяться.

Увлекшись, Федя не сразу понял, что Воропаев тянет его за плечо, отстраняя от себя. С влажным «чпоком» он выпустил головку изо рта и испепеляющим, как он надеялся, взглядом посмотрел на Воропаева, который молча повалил его на спину, заставил перевернуться и встать на четвереньки.

«Если он мне прям так вставит, я его убью», — убежденно подумал Федя и охнул, когда в его зад резко вошел холодный палец. Не то чтобы ему было больно, но не слишком приятно. Впрочем, это неуютное ощущение скоро прошло, но палец в заднице, которому там было совсем не место, энтузиазма у Феди не вызывал. А уж два — тем более.

— Ерунда же, а не царапина, — срывающимся голосом сказал Федя, невольно дергая бедрами в безуспешной попытке слезть с пальцев. — У меня друзья есть в автомастерской, так заделают, что будет незаметно.

Воропаев лишь шлепнул в ответ его по заду влажно-холодной от смазки — и когда он только успел ее достать! — рукой и добавил третий палец. Федя смирился и попытался расслабиться, прогнувшись в пояснице, заметив про себя, что поганый характер Воропаева проявил себя во всей красе: смазки явно было маловато.

Когда Воропаев вцепился ему в бедра, пристроился поудобнее и грубо вошел в него, Федя взвыл и подумал отстраненно: «Вот сволочь, даже брюки не снял. И не боится ведь испачкать». Воропаев двигался резко и быстро, то почти выходя из него, то вколачиваясь на всю длину, и хрипло дышал. Федя стонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, изо всех сил стараясь не двигаться, не подаваться назад, и придумывал своему мучителю всяческие кары, в число которых входил ремень с тяжелой металлической пряжкой и шипастое дилдо. Жаль, что этим мечтам вряд ли суждено осуществиться. Кончил Воропаев быстро, сдавленно застонав и навалившись всем телом на Федю, руки которого подломились, и он уткнулся носом в покрывало. Да, судя по всему, Воропаев на этот раз особенно сильно поцапался со Ждановым, раз был таким злющим и агрессивным.

— Слезай, — пропыхтел Федя, пытаясь скинуть с себя худое и жилистое, но на удивление тяжелое тело.

Воропаев хмыкнул, снова выпрямился, обнял его поперек груди и дернул на себя.

— Здесь командую я, — хрипло сказал он.

Федя зашипел — член в нем хоть и опал немного, но все же чувствовался. Так, что Федя, не выдержав, поерзал и начал было привставать, но Воропаев больно ущипнул его сосок, опустил руку и обхватил его напряженную плоть. Несколько уверенных движений — и Федя застонал и выгнулся, откинув голову на плечо Воропаева, мимоходом пожалев, что не заехал тому в нос.

Некоторое время они оба пытались отдышаться, а затем Воропаев быстро отстранился — Федя снова зашипел и выругался себе под нос, — и пошел в ванную, стаскивая по пути с себя одежду. Федя лег на живот, пристроив голову на согнутую руку, и решил, что ни за что не двинется, даже под страхом смертной казни. Во-первых, потому что любое его движение ощутимо отдавалось в саднящей заднице, а во-вторых, потому что глаза у него закрывались сами собой. Правда, перед тем, как заснуть, он еще успел подумать о том, что в его теперешнем бедственном положении виновата вовсе не царапина на машине, а лифт «Зималетто» и Милко, который полгода назад зашел в этот самый лифт, когда в нем ехали Федя и Воропаев.

Был бы Милко тогда, полгода назад, один, сейчас Федя не валялся бы на чужой кровати, боясь лишний раз пошевелиться. Но, увы, тот был с очередным бойфрендом, с которым они… Собственно говоря, они ничего такого и не делали, лишь стояли плечом к плечу. Просто пока они спускались, бойфренд Милко гладил того по запястью, нежно, медленно, обводя большим пальцем косточку. И почему-то это было более неловко и эротично, чем если бы они целовались взасос. Точнее, неловко было Феде, да так, что у него по спине пробежали сладкие мурашки и стало тесно в штанах, а что думал об этом Воропаев, он не представлял. Но зная воропаевский характер, можно было предположить, что тот скажет какую-нибудь гадость. А потом, выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, Федя скосил глаза и заметил внушительный бугор в районе ширинки Воропаева. И обреченно понял, что его собственное возбуждение также видно невооруженным взглядом. Видно, и уже замечено Воропаевым. Милко с бойфрендом вышли на первом этаже, а Федя с Воропаевым спустились в гараж. Смущенный Федя мог думать только о том, как он с таким неожиданным стояком поедет на мотоцикле домой, и уж точно не ожидал, что Воропаев, оглядев его с ног до головы, кивком покажет на свою машину и предложит: «Идем?» Федя не знал, почему согласился. То, что у него давно никого не было — из мужчин, с девчонками было проще и сложнее одновременно, — и то, что Маша в очередной раз отшила его, не было в его глазах достойной причиной. И все же он молча пошел за Воропаевым, не пытаясь анализировать свои действия. Он вообще не склонен был к самокопанию.

Зачем он понадобился Воропаеву, Федя не представлял и не спрашивал об этом, даже мысленно. Он получал от их тайного соглашения, которое ну никак нельзя было назвать отношениями, классный секс, грубый и жесткий, которого ему не хватало, когда он спал с женщинами, и это все, что его интересовало.

* * *

Присев на мотоцикл, Федя провел рукой по лицу, отгоняя воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Какими бы приятными они ни были, сейчас ему надо было работать. Он проверил телефон, оставленный накануне в кармане куртки на мотоцикле, — Воропаев утащил его из «Зималетто» еще до конца рабочего дня, и если, не дай бог, его кто-то разыскивал, то у него будут крупные неприятности. Фух, к счастью, обошлось. Но все равно, вот как ему нормально доработать до пятницы? Вчера Федя ушел домой уже ночью, после еще нескольких раундов быстрого животного траха, против которого у него уже не было сил протестовать, хотя он давно уже просил Воропаева не слишком усердствовать в середине недели. Теперь одна мысль о том, что ему весь день придется мотаться по делам, вызывала у него мрачный ужас. А что делать? Ничего, прорвется, не впервой. Тем более что… Федя улыбнулся и довольно потянулся. Хоть у него все болело, но он мог радоваться тому, что достойно отомстил. Потому что, несмотря ни на что, он не собирался позволять обращаться с собой, как с придверным ковриком. Секс — это, конечно, классно, да и против ролевых игр Федя ничего не имел, но только при условии, что его просят об этом заранее и словами. Хорошо, что летом Воропаев оставлял машину в закрытом от посторонних и охраняемом дворе. Это позволило Феде, прохромавшему мимо нее по пути к дороге, бросить на капот горсть мокрой овсянки, предусмотрительно захваченной из квартиры. Он не сомневался, что вечно голодные голуби не пролетят мимо такого завтрака. В конце концов, Воропаеву все равно придется везти машину в автосалон.

Определенно, вчера у Феди был хороший день. А этот он как-нибудь, да переживет.


	9. Дипломатическая миссия

 

**Название:** Дипломатическая миссия

**Автор** ** : ** Amiranda (a.k.a. Bathilda)

**Бета:** Мурлыча, Данка Крысь

**Задание:** спейсопера!AU, звездный флот!A U

**Размер:** драббл (494 слова)

**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Катя, Милко, Кира

**Категория:** джен

**Жанр:** спейсопера!AU, звездный флот!A U, юмор, кроссовер

**Рейтинг:** G

**Примечания:** По мотивам «Звездного пути»

**Краткое содержание** : Капитан Звездного флота и его старший помощник отважно взяли на себя установление дипломатических отношений с другой расой. Вот только все оказалось не так, как они себе представляли

 

— А я предупреждал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, — меланхолично заметил Милко, опуская трикодер.

— Ты это уже говорил, — нервно отозвалась Кира.

— И что? Правдой это быть не перестает.

— Установление дипломатических отношений с каримазийцами очень важно для Федерации в свете… — начала было Катя, но ее прервал громкий стон «Я больше не могу», донесшийся с поля.

Кира процедила сквозь зубы, обращаясь к Кате:

— Этим необязательно было заниматься капитану и старшему помощнику одновременно. Ты офицер по науке, могла бы проявить исследовательский интерес и заменить кого-нибудь из них.

— Во-первых, это хорошо изученный процесс, не вижу в нем ничего интересного — холодно отозвалась Катя, — а во-вторых, капитан Жданов и офицер Малиновский с явным энтузиазмом восприняли предложение посла каримазийцев, почтеннейшей Ла'эй-Лин, «поучаствовать в ритуале оплодотворения женских особей», и я не видела причин мешать их… научному любопытству.

— Материалы об особенностях размножения каримазийцев они, конечно, не читали, — хмыкнул Милко.

— Учитывая, что этот раздел содержался в предпоследней части моего ознакомительного доклада, высока вероятность, что вы правы.

— Могла бы и рассказать им, — заметила Кира.

— Предсказать, какая именно информация могла иметь критическое значение для миссии, не представлялось возможным, а пересказывать триста пятьдесят страниц…

— Мы поняли, — перебил ее Милко. — Ничего страшного с ними не случится. А от нескольких потянутых мышц, механических ожогов и легкого обезвоживания еще никто не умирал.

«У меня больше нет сил!» — раздалось со стороны поля.

Милко, Катя и Кира синхронно повернулись туда, где капитан Жданов и старший помощник Малиновский уже восьмой час подряд помогали оплодотворению «женских особей» каримазийцев.

Взрослые каримазийцы были похожи на гуманоидов, с той лишь разницей, что имели четыре пары рук и состояли по большей части из растительных волокон. И все они, на взгляд человека, были весьма привлекательны — стройные, гибкие, с большими глазами и тонкими чертами лица. Однако взрослыми каримазийцы становились после нескольких циклов развития, последний из которых включал в себя оплодотворение и откладывание большого семени, из которого много лет спустя вырастала новая особь. В природе процесс оплодотворения был хаотичным и малоэффективным, и очень мало каримазиек откладывали жизнеспособные яйца, что долго не позволяло повысить численность населения. Потому с развитием цивилизации каримазийцы перестали полагаться на природу, и теперь оплодотворение происходило вручную.

— Выносливые, — одобрительно сказал Милко. — Не зря столько времени торчат в спортзале.

— Бедные, — вздохнула Кира.

Катя промолчала, сохраняя показатели трикодера.

Капитан Жданов и старший офицер Малиновский, покрытые слизью и смертельно уставшие, с самого утра выдаивали из репродуктивных отростков мужских особей семенную жидкость и, залезая по лестницам к их венчикообразным макушкам, собирали с них семена. Затем бравые офицеры Звездного флота шли к растущим в сотне метрах в стороне женским особям и втирали в зевы их репродуктивных завязей семенную жидкость, а в отверстие на макушке высыпали семена, не забыв нежно погладить шершавую поросль вокруг, чтобы семена упали вниз. Ряды женских и мужских особей каримазийцев тянулись на много километров вперед и исчезали где-то за горизонтом.

— Сколько там длится этот ритуал? — уточнил у Кати Милко.

— Четверо каримазийских суток. Еще пять стандартных дней.

— Надо будет выписать им особую диету для поддержания сил, — решил Милко и уткнулся в «Медицинский вестник Звездного флота».

Жданов и Малиновский уныло плелись к очередной мужской особи.


End file.
